<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Promises We Make by clandestine_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128909">All the Promises We Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo'>clandestine_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Korean Enlistment, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Unhappy Ending, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise goes a long way. Only time stands in between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>No Happy Ending Fest - 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Promises We Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt #:</b> 95<br/><b>Prompt:</b> They kept saying "see you later" as members went in for their mandatory enlistment. All they had to do was wait 18 to 22 months. None of them anticipated for war to break out and have "see you later" turn to "goodbye forever".<br/><b>Pairing/Main Character(s):</b> Xiumin/Lu Han<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 2,181<br/><b>Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):</b> Implied Character Death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Loving you forever can't be wrong… </em>
</p><p>Lu Han tapped his fingers on the table, staring at the clock on the wall. He's sure that time's at a standstill, keeping him stuck in this horrible nightmare forever. No matter what he did, that phone call keeps playing in his head over and over again.</p><p>"I often thought he was indestructible." he spoke, lips pursing together at the end of his sentence. Silently, he mulls over what he can do to make time go faster.</p><p>"Like a superhero?" Junmyeon suggested, eyeing him over in his fragile state.</p><p>Lu Han's lips twitch a little. Leave it to an old friend to try to make light of things. "Exactly that."</p><p>Lu Han's grip tightens around the glass he was holding before downing the last of the scotch. His worst fears; doing the opposite of what he should be doing. Drinking until he felt numb, until everything he felt would slowly melt away. He could lose himself in a blissful state, rendering sleep possible unlike his sober counterpart. The tip of his finger traces the rim of the glass, mesmerized by the motion. He tilts his head back, takes a deep breath, and lets his eyes slip shut. Darkness overcame him, but just as it came, it flickers into brightness; memories long forgotten surge forward, a reminder of their relationship now shattered into the only thing he had left.</p><p>Memories.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The harsh crunch of snow beneath his boots echoes through the empty street. The sky glows an eerie orange, the crisp white snow reflecting the bursts of light from street lamps. Snow was still falling over Seoul, the weather forecast made sure everyone knew it wouldn't be stopping soon. Lu Han let out a breath, gaze dipping down to the snow-covered path every now and then.</p><p>Stopping outside of the bar he was very much familiar with, Lu Han suddenly wonders if he was doing right thing. But he had come this far, he couldn't go back now without even trying. So he pulls the door open, the smoky atmosphere hitting him quicker than he expected. He waves a hand in front of her face, moving further inside, and taking in the interiors of his old haunt.</p><p>Lu Han wasn't sure why they likes this place so much. Maybe because it had character, or maybe because it was one of the few places where they didn't have to hide. As soon as he makes it to the bar, a waitress gives him a nod of recognition, a silent message that she'll get to him as soon as she's done with another patron. Gently, he pulls out a stool, legs scraping against the worn oak floors before he sits down.</p><p>"Are you lost?" The lilting voice that brushes against his cheek sends shivers along his spine. His eyes slip close for a second while a familiar scent of aftershave clouds his senses.</p><p>"I know exactly where I am." Lu Han replies, opening his eyes then pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, sliding it between his lips. Before he could light it, Minseok snatches it away and snaps it in half.</p><p>"You told me you weren't coming around here anymore. Hell, you're not even supposed to be in this country."</p><p>Lu Han sighs, "I had to see you, before you left."</p><p>"You mean you had to see me to try and make me change my mind?" Minseok's words leave a bitter taste in Lu Han's mouth. They were hard to swallow, mainly because it was the truth.</p><p>"You're just as stubborn as me. I know there's nothing else I can do to make you pick a different choice."</p><p>"Then tell me something," Minseok sits down on the stool next to Lu Han, his warm palm landing on his thigh. "Why did you really come here?"</p><p>Minseok watches as Lu Han's gaze dip down to his chest, burning right through him.</p><p>"I just wanted to say goodbye." Lu Han glances up as the words slip from his mouth. It was the truth.</p><p>"Again? You're talking like I'll be gone forever." Minseok laughs and shakes his head. He lifts his hand from his thigh, and slams his fist down on the counter. The bar tender turns at the harsh sound but quickly relaxes when he saw it was Minseok.</p><p>"Another?" The bar tender asks Minseok. But taking another look at Lu Han, he shakes his head, changing his mind about the drink he had just wanted.</p><p>"Actually, no thanks." The bar tender nodded at Minseok, returning to his duties behind the bar.</p><p>"What are you doing in a bar if you're not drinking?" Lu Han muses.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Minseok already has a hold of his wrist, pulling him upwards from the stool with ease.</p><p>Minseok stops and presses his lips to Lu Han's ear, warm breath fanning across his skin. "I want to say goodbye properly."</p><p>Lu Han couldn't respond, his mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what Minseok had just said. "Minseok..." Lu Han trails off, letting the other guide him out of the bar with no reluctance.</p><p>"Did you get a cab here?" Minseok asks as they step back into the snowy street. He held his hands together next to his mouth, blowing warm air into them.</p><p>"I walked." Lu Han tugs his coat closer to his body. It didn't seem so cold when he first arrived. </p><p>Minseok slips his warm hand into Lu Han's then starts walking down the street. Silence falls between them, broken only by the crunch of snow beneath their slow footsteps. He watches as Lu Han purposely blows out a breath of air, seemingly mesmerized as the condensation disappeared into the night.</p><p>"Do you like to blow?" Lu Han stops in his tracks, eyebrows raised and lips parted in shock. Minseok's nonchalant stance and expression didn't do him any good. Lu Han's slaps his arm but couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips, soon followed by laughter. Minseok knew how to break the tension - in the worst way possible - but it eases whatever tension he was feeling.</p><p>"Very funny." Lu Han still hadn't dropped his smile, delighted that Minseok cracked a smirk too. "Is this how you're going to get through the next twenty-two months?"</p><p>"With a laugh and a prayer, maybe." Minseok's smirk drops and his pace quickens. "Let's not talk about this."</p><p>Lu Han sighs but he agrees to drop the topic. He didn't want to think about Minseok leaving for base in the next few days. It's a small feat that he hadn't been annoyed that Lu Han showed up at his regular bar. They already met seven days prior on Minseok's terms; explaining his conscription and how he's signed up for active duty.</p><p>Holding in all of his emotions at the news, Lu Han wished him good luck and goodbye, effectively terminating their on and off relationship, knowing that was what Minseok was leading to. That wasn't how he wanted to end things though; Lu Han wanted to hold him and kiss him, remind him that he'd be waiting for him when he returned. If he returned. Those were the things Lu Han knew he wanted but didn't voice, leaving the ball in Minseok's court. Not knowing if Minseok would be at the bar or not, Lu Han took a risk. A risk regarding the state of his heart and emotions if he managed to tell Minseok everything that was lingering in his mind, things that were driving him crazy every day.</p><p>Yet to utter a single word about how he really felt, Lu Han clamps his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin this moment. As they walked towards his apartment, Lu Han stares at their joined hands. The warmth of him seeps into his skin, taking his mind off the cold air still sweeping around his legs with each step he took.</p><p>"You didn't have to walk me here." Lu Han spoke as he saw the doors to his apartment building across the street.</p><p>"Right, because I'm the kind of man that would kick you out of a bar and send you home on your own." Minseok smirks. He was right; he wasn't that kind of man at all. Minseok was an honorable man, caring and always put him first. Why Lu Han hadn't tried to snatch him up before he didn't quite know. Their relationship was just casual. Lu Han thought that was what he wanted.</p><p>Half expecting Minseok to just leave him outside, Lu Han was surprised when he escorted him inside. Minseok walks her over to the elevators, hitting the up button a little too harshly, all while never letting go of Lu Han's hand. It gives him some comfort, but now Lu Han didn't want to let go. Letting go of Minseok wasn't an option.</p><p>The door to his apartment grew closer and closer and with each step, Lu Han wanted time to stand still. His heart grew heavy, bursting with all the emotions he felt for the man - that for so long - was just known to him as a friend.</p><p>They stopped, and so did Lu Han's heart.</p><p>"Goodbye." Minseok spoke quietly against his ear before sliding his lips across to kiss his cheek. Lu Han heart beats rapidly. Minseok is slipping through his fingers.</p><p>Lu Han turns his head, purposely catching his lips against Minseok's. He didn't want Minseok to leave him on her doorstep and go. Actually, Lu Han didn't want him to leave full stop. They both held still for what seemed like forever, neither wanting to deepen the kiss or separate. But Minseok pulled back. Lu Han searches his eyes to try and figure out what he was thinking or feeling.</p><p>Lu Han's lips parted, all intentions set on finally telling him how he felt before Minseok left. He missed the opportunity the first time, he couldn't miss it again.</p><p>"I love you." Minseok's words replaced those Lu Han was about to speak.</p><p>Lu Han pushed his lips against Minseok's, letting his hands slide through the hair at the back of his head. Minseok engulfs Lu Han within his arms, holding him close where he belonged.</p><p>"I love you, too." Lu Han was finally able to speak once Minseok had stopped kissing him. "Please stay the night."</p><p>Minseok rests his forehead against Lu Han's and nods.</p><p>Lu Han reaches up, pushing a few strands of jet black hair away from Minseok's forehead and smiles. His heart felt complete and his mind at ease, if only for a fleeting moment. He didn't want the bubble to burst.</p><p>***</p><p>Lu Han smiles in his half-asleep state, rolling over expecting to find Minseok's warm body to wrap his arms around. His eyes shoot open as he hits a cold empty space instead. Suddenly he's wide awake, feeling like a piece of his heart had just been taken. "Minseok?"</p><p>Lu Han waited and waited for a reply, but he didn't get one. He didn't think he would hurt him like this.</p><p>Hearing a door slam shut, Lu Han felt like she was just shoved out of his worst nightmare. "Minseok?" he shouts again. A smile finally creeps back to his face when Minseok steps through the bedroom door. "I thought you left."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Minseok has his hands behind his back, making Lu Han suspicious. He raises an eyebrow at Minseok's strange behavior, his purposeful steps were slow as he neared the bed. Once his knee hits the side of the mattress, Minseok reveals what he was hiding. Lu Han casts his gaze on a single long-stemmed rose.</p><p>"Thank you," he says as he takes the sweet token.</p><p>"I do have to leave though."</p><p>Minseok crouches down next to the bed, reaching out to run this thumb across Lu Han's cheek. He simply nods in response, understanding completely. Though in Lu Han's mind, he wants to beg and make him stay, but Minseok has other things to attend to. Things that scare Lu Han yet he didn't dare voice out.</p><p>"I'll come back for you."</p><p>"Promise?" Lu Han jokes, not wanting to come across too pushy. He just wants to know everything that happened the previous night wasn't just conjured up in some over imaginative corner of his mind.</p><p>"When have I ever broken a promise?" Leaning forward, Minseok kisses him. "When I come back we'll start this for real."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lu Han holds a bunch of deep red rose petals in his hand. The overcast skies brighten for a passing moment, shedding some light on the otherwise somber cemetery. Four months wasn't long enough. The emotions are still raw. They still run deep.</p><p>He opens his hand, letting the wind take the rose petals from away, scattering them across the grave and grass sounding the headstone. Lu Han bends down, a hand dragging across the letters beautifully engraved into it. This was his time to say goodbye, but he knew he would be waiting on the other side. He promised.</p><p>
  <em> There's no you, except in my dreams tonight… </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>